


Before and After

by callisto99



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto99/pseuds/callisto99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peoples of the Bionis and the Mechonis once lived in harmony. Until one fateful day, they were seperated forever.</p>
<p>(Little a/n here: its possible that all of the tags n stuff are inaccurate. As it continues, they'll probably be more right. Rated T to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

The sun shone on the Bionis Shoulder, in the village many of the Giants called home. On a cliff were perched one such giant, and a Machina.

"It is a lovely day, is it not, Egil?" The giant, Arglas, questioned.

"It truly is. It is wonderful we can experience such peace so regularly." Egil responded.

"Ah...it is good that our gods are benevolent. If they had malicious intents, our worlds would be very different indeed."

The Bionis and the Mechonis were in a state of harmony. The two titans joined hands monthly, willed by their souls, Zanza and Meyneth, and this linked the two together. Through this link, they prospered. The Machina shared their technology and knowledge with the Homs, Giants, and High Entia, and the residents of the Bionis shared the organic goods that could be not be found on Mechonis. It was a time of joy, and of fortune.

"Egil, promise me this. If the gods ever do fight, I want you, being the closest to Meyneth of all mortals, to protect this harmony, and do you all can to return it, if it lost."

"I will swear to it, Arglas, with my life."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is really short. It's just supposed to set stuff up, so hopefully it's not too bad!


End file.
